warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cat RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crystalheart123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cinderstar of ThunderClan (Talk) 06:39, June 29, 2012 Hi Crystalheart! Welcome to the wiki! So far, only you and I are a part of this wiki. I only created it a few days ago. I'm working on creating ThunderClan (Which I should finish today), then I'll move on to ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan and then StarClan. Unfortunately I'm leaving to go camping today, so I won't be able to work on it until I get back on July 8th. I'll let you know when roleplaying is ready to start! :) And yes you can have some cats, as long as I've already listed them in the allegiances. Which ones would you like? Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 18:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Make sure that the character is alive before you had him or her to the allegiances. I'd like to roleplay Applefur, Shrewfoot, Tigerheart, Littlecloud and Whitewater, but you can claim any of the other cats! Thanks for doing this! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 18:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! :) Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 19:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Crystalheat! I'm back! I'm going to make you an admin because this wiki needs more admins. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 00:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Me and Ducky and Cinder are RPing on ThunderClan [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I was gone for a while too. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Could you please make a page for him? Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crystal! Are you going to be rping on this wiki soon? Jayfeather is needed in ThunderClan Nursery. You need to rp a lot more if you want to have an imporant cat in the clan, like a medicine cat. I don't want to have to take Jayfeather away, but he needs to be rped more. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) This is a general messages to all inactive users You have one week to claim your cats. If you don't answer in time, they (your characters) will be taken away. Cinder and I both agree on this. Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 02:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Shadow Force, but Your characters will be taken away, and your admin rights have been removed. You haven't been active enough. If you want to get your characters and/or rights back, you have to become more active here. I'm truly sorry to have to do this, but Bloody and I both agree it's for ther best. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I saw what you put on your profile page, and it's completely fine. If you want to comtinue on this wiki, you can reclaim your cats (I think I may have taken over most of them) or claim new ones. If not, that's completely fine to. You will need to prove you can be more active before you can re-earn your admin rights though. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC)